Audacious Mistakes
by midnigthaze
Summary: Draco/Ginny/Blaise - WIP Ginny knows what she's doing with Blaise is wrong, but can two wrongs make it right?
1. Wrong Wrong Wrong

**Title** Audacious Mistakes

**Author** Bri

**Fandom** Harry Potter

**Character/pairing **Ginny/Blaise; Draco/Blaise; eventually Draco/Ginny/Blaise

**Rating** PG-13?

**Warnings** Serious snogging. Draco and Blaise being...well, Draco and Blaise?

**Disclaimer** Bah hum bug.

**A/n** Don't even know.

**Audacious Mistakes**

_Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes._

_- Ghandi_

She knew it was wrong. It was oh so wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong_. Of course, it could have been worse, but she wasn't going to dwell on that. Either way this was wrong. But how could something so wrong, feel so right? Her back being pressed against the hard wall? Wrong. Being out after curfew? Wrong. Being down in the dungeons? Wrong. Snogging a Slytherin? Wrong. Snogging _Blaise Zabini_? Sinfully right. No. No. No. It was wrong. Her brain was sending off all sorts of alarms, which were promptly ignored when the dark haired Slytherin did something new and creative with his tongue.

"Blaise, hmm, stop it," Ginny murmured, pushing lightly at his shoulders, trying to detach him from her neck, but failing. Her words fell on deaf ears as the dark haired male continued his assault on her neck, his teeth, lips, and tongue drawing pleasured shudders and soft moans from the redhead. Determined once again, she pushed at his shoulders with a little more force, inwardly sighing as she managed to dislodge the Slytherin from her neck.

"What's wrong, _chere_?" Blaise's low baritone washed over her, the French only adding to the effect. There was no questioning how Blaise managed to charm his way through the knickers off all the girls in his own year and most in Ginny's year. He exuded this sensual confidence while remaining light hearted, unlike his pale companion, Malfoy. His violet eyes met her brown ones and Ginny almost felt like he was reading her thoughts or seeing her actual soul.

"This is," she stated with an exasperated sigh and waved her hand between them. "Us. This. Whatever it is," she told him softly, leaning back away from him as she tried to put distance between them. She needed the distance, less he decided to try and distract her once again. But her efforts were once again in vain as he simply followed her motions, putting less distance between them than before.

He chuckled, a deep and husky sound coming from his throat, as he regarded her with dark lidded eyes, his eyelashes obstructing his eyes almost completely from her view. "Why are you here then?" Blaise asked, his breath fanning across her jaw line and ear, rewarding him with a shiver that slid its way down her spine. "If it's so wrong, why aren't you shut away in your Tower?" He questioned softly, his voice holding a somewhat serious lilt.

"I..." she stopped, not sure how to answer the question as she looked off passed the older Slytherin, knowing he would use anything to his advantage to get her to drop the argument. Her brown eyes sought his violet eyes and she nearly groaned from frustration as his eyelashes blocked them from her view, thus stopping her from determining what was running through his brain. She gave a resigned sigh. "I don't know."

Blaise pressed more to her, placing a light kiss to her jaw. "So wrong, it's right," he murmured in her ear, his tongue darting out to trace the shell of it. He smirked at her moan, before leaning back and stealing a quick kiss. "Don't think so hard, _amour_," he quipped, watching the conflict brewing in her chocolaty eyes as he kissed her nose, his lips quirking up as he watched her nose wrinkle. He pressed his lips to each of her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin, finally finding her lips as he slid one hand into her hair, angling her head back.

Ginny fought back the moan that bubbled up in her throat from the ministrations of the male in front of her as one of her hands tangled in his hair of its own will, the other gripping onto his shoulder. She resigned her efforts then, returning his kiss.

-*-

Draco's eyes flickered over to Blaise, watching as the dark haired male nearly fell asleep in his cereal. He shook his head, prodding him lightly in the side with a thin finger. "Blaise, wake up," he murmured near his ear, shaking his head as he turned to his own food.

Blaise turned his head to the side, his cheek resting on his crossed arms as he peered at the blonde. "Wha?" He responded groggily, one violet eye blearily watching the other male. His eyes slid back closed as he was determined to get a few more minutes of sleep before classes started. He lifted his head when something pressed against his side, narrowing his eyes at Draco. "Stop."

The blonde chuckled as he leaned towards Blaise, grey eyes alight with amusement and mischief. "Now, why would I do that?" He asked, dropping his voice down as he slid his hand along Blaise's right thigh, moving his thumb in small circles. "Maybe you shouldn't stay out so late," he suggested, watching as Blaise slowly give up on the battle for sleep.

"I think I liked you better before your father was killed," the Italian muttered, knowing Draco would take no offense to it. Blaise was still wrapping his mind around all that had changed with Lucius Malfoy's death and the fall of Voldemort. His hand slid along Draco's thigh, mirroring the other's movements as he grinned wickedly, leaning towards the blonde, turning his head towards his ear. "Are you jealous, _mon amour_?" He asked, purposefully blowing along the sensitive skin of the blonde's neck.

Draco chuckled huskily, watching as Blaise slowly became more alert. His thumb continued to move in small circles on his partner's thigh as he suppressed a shiver, feeling the warm breath along his skin. "_Oui_," he answered honestly, sliding his hand slowly higher on Blaise's thigh. His eyes roved over the Great Hall, coming to rest on the youngest Weasley as she chatted animatedly.

The tanned male chuckled. "Why?" He asked, not playing Draco's game as his hand stayed where it was as he turned back towards his food, watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Sizing up the competition, _mon ame_?" He asked then, chuckling as he saw the pale pink color rise in the blonde's cheeks.

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaise," Draco stated, ignoring the first question as he dropped his eyes, focusing on his breakfast. His thoughts slipping away from him as he thought about Blaise, his father, his mother, and all that had happened in the past six months.

Blaise watched the far off look on Draco's face then, leaning towards him. "Do you want to meet her?" He asked then, softly. "Or you could always come watch?" He asked brashly, never one to hide his thoughts. "Or join?" He questioned. A smirk tugged at his lips as he watched the blonde's grey eyes darken with the thoughts he had instilled in the blonde.

Draco shifted on the bench, his eyes drifting over to Blaise, grey meeting violet. "She won't let me near her," he stated then, shaking his head. "You have your fun," he said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the thought. "Doesn't matter."

Blaise smirked, sliding his hand, brushing it lightly over the bulge in Draco's trousers. "Are you sure?"

-*-

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading, eyebrows flying up. "Blaise, what are you doing?" She asked as she leaned back, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. No one had seemed to notice. Yet.

Blaise chuckled as he settled into the seat across from the redhead, stretching his legs out to rub along hers. "Studying in the library, what's it look like?" He asked cheekily, winking at her as he pulled his books, parchment, quill, and inkpot out, tilting his head. "What're you reading, _chere_?" He asked her lightly, grinning boyishly at her.

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes, knowing there was no use in arguing as she lifted her book up, letting Blaise see the title. "You best keep quiet. I have to pass this next exam," she stated, her eyes dropping back to the book as she detangled her legs from Blaise's.

He tilted his head as he leaned forward, eyes skimming over the title. "Ah, transfiguration," he drawled softly, lifting his head as a shadow passed over the table, quirking an eyebrow at the second year standing there, eyeing Ginny nervously. He nudged her leg with his.

Ginny lifted her eyes, ready to hex Blaise before taking note of the Hufflepuff standing there. "Yes?" She asked, one eyebrow lifting as she observed him, watching how jumpy and gittery he was, shaking her head as he started to blush, mumbling something incoherent as he shoved a note to her before taking off. She snorted as she reached for the slip of paper, eyes widening in shock and anger as it was snatched by a tanned hand.

Blaise gave her his best charming grin, watching the anger in her eyes fade some as he looked back to the paper in his hand as he quirked an eyebrow. "A love note, perhaps?" He questioned slyly as he made slow work of unfolding the paper, feeling the frustration coming from the redhead in waves.

"Give it here, Blaise," she snapped, her eyes narrowing as she held her hand out for the paper.

"Oi, quite the feisty one you've got here, Blaise," a voice drawled and Draco smirked watching the disgruntled expression take over the redhead's face as he settled down into the chair at the end of the table, having a perfect view of both of them. "That a love note?" He asked, leaning forwards and feigning interest.

The Italian grinned widely. "Ginny's got an admirer," he stated in a sing-song tone, as his eyes skimmed over the paper, letting Draco take it as he shook his head. "Really, are boys that pathetic that they have to rhyme those words just to get your attention?" Blaise asked, his eyes settling on the redhead across from him, smirking as he winked at her.

Ginny huffed, crossing her arms as she looked back to her book, refusing to respond to either Slytherin as she continued with her reading, giving a sharp sound of protest when the book was plucked from her. "Oi, give it back, ferret!"

Draco placed a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Ferret? Ferret?!" He questioned, eyes shining with mirth. "I thought it was 'Draco'?" He asked, before smirking as he leaned in. "That _is_ what you were moaning last night," he drawled, watching as her face took on ten shades of pink, though never reaching the atrocious red her brother's did, it actually looked endearing on her.

A startled gasp from behind them had all three heads whipping in that direction, Ginny's eyes widening as she watched Dennis Creevey scurrying away. She rounded then, smacking Draco across the back of his head as she grabbed the book and note from him, grabbing her bag. "Today just couldn't get any worse," she muttered, stalking away.

Both males tilted their heads, watching her bum as she went.

Draco let out a breath. "I like her." Blaise just chuckled knowingly.

-*-

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose, giving a frustrated sigh as she explained to her brother once again what Dennis had over heard and misinterpreted. "I have not been shagging Draco Malfoy," she finished, crossing her arms.

Hermione rested her hand on Ron's arm. "It does sound like something Malfoy would do to rile somebody up," she stated softly, smiling apologetically at Ginny as she looked towards the clock. "Let's go get some dinner? Put this behind us, yes?" She suggested, giving a sigh of relief as the anger melted from Ron, looping her arm through his.

Ginny grinned in thanks at Hermione as she stood, taking her brother's other arm. "Let's go," she stated cheerily as she walked with the older two towards the Great Hall, chatting alternately with the two about her studies and Quidditch, glad that she had avoided a major catastrophe. She thanked Hermione and her brother's appetite on that small miracle. She chewed on the inside of her cheek spotting a familiar head of platinum hair ahead of them, recognizing Blaise next to Draco merely because of the silver chain she could see just above his collar. _Not to mention his arse_.

Ron growled, making to move forwards and would have succeeded if not for the two females holding him back. "Let me go," he growled, pulling against the two, never having realized how strong they were. Well, mostly Ginny, but he summed that up to Quidditch. "Oi! Malfoy! Zabini!"

Draco smirked at Blaise, turning slowly, barely managing to suppress his laughter at the sight before him. Weasley's face was already red and blotchy, but that wasn't unusual. What was, was the fact that his sister and girlfriend were the ones restraining him. "Can we help you, Weasel?"

Blaise, however, was unable to contain himself, nearly doubling over with laughter. "Having difficulties, Weasley?" He quipped, his eyes lifting before rolling purposefully over to Ginny, letting his eyes roll over her form before lifting them to her mirth filled brown ones and he winked at her, listening to the enraged sound that came from Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she pulled her brother past the Slytherins with some difficulty. "Quit being such a prat, Ron! They aren't hurting anyone!" She snapped at him, shaking her head as she let Hermione continue with him into the Great Hall as she turned to the Slytherins, shaking her head. "Unbelievable! You two are almost as bad as the twins!"

Blaise roared with laughter once again, leaning on Draco for support. "That was – that was," he held his hand up as he paused, taking the time to pull himself together. "Utterly brilliant!"

Draco shook his head at Blaise's antics, slipping his arm around the Italian's waist to hold him up. "Nice show, Red," he stated with a nod, tugging at Blaise. "Come on, let's go get something to eat," he stated, almost instantly regretting it as he saw the predatory gleam in Blaise's violet eyes.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow as she watched the display.

Blaise licked his lips as he slowly advanced towards the blonde, watching as he backed him towards the wall, very aware of the redhead's eyes on them as he pressed himself to Draco. "Let's skip dinner, I want desert," he purred softly, watching Draco's eyes darken with tell tale lust.

The blonde smirked slowly, knowing what Blaise was up to as he slid his arms around the Italian, pulling him closer as he leaned towards him. "How about we sweeten that deal a bit?"

Ginny gulped when both pairs of eyes flickered to her, licking her lips before she realized what she was doing as she pointed towards the Great Hall. "I'll just be going," she stuttered before turning and starting for the doors, ignoring the laughter that rang out behind her as she shook her brain, willing the gooey mass to solidify from the state that little display had put it in.

-*-*-

woot. so, some of it doesn't quite make sense. mostly towards the

end but i was tired and falling asleep on the keyboard. so yeah. i

know things moved a bit fast in this chapter but that was the point

i'll be slowing it down a bit more after it. i was just trying to get the

feel for everything with this one. and set the stage, so to speak.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

I'm not dead! Promise! Things have been crazyyyy, super super super crazyyyy. Like my high school graduation is in six days crazy. So, yes, I am working on the next chapter for it! So be watching for it! And if you have any ideas what so ever, feel free to let me know and I might just work them into it! And keep up the reviews! I really appreciate all the support! Bri


End file.
